Ghost Devil
The Ghost Devil (ゴーストの悪魔, Gōsuto no akuma) is a devil that embodies the fear of ghosts. The Ghost Devil had a contract with Himeno. Appearance The Ghost Devil is a large devil with multiple arms instead of legs, a body covered in flowers and long hair, with stitched eyes and mouth. Personality The Ghost Devil's personality is largely unknown. It initially refused to fight against Katana Man because it considered Akane Sawatari to be scary but after Himeno offered up her entire body as payment to the Ghost Devil it quickly changed its mind and showed excitement. Plot History At some point the Ghost Devil formed a contract with Himeno allowing her to control its right hand in exchange for consuming her eye. Eternity Devil arc Himeno uses an arm of the Ghost Devil to grab the Eternity Devil in midair so that Power can slice it to pieces. She explains that she has a contract with the Ghost Devil and reveals the nature of their contract. When Power decides to test Himeno and threatens Kobeni Higashiyama, Himeno uses the Ghost Devil's arm to choke Power into submission. Power cannot touch the Ghost Devil's arm and Himeno relents after Power surrenders. After the Eternity Devil has trapped the group in the hotel and has increased in size, Himeno tries using the arm of the Ghost Devil to finish it off by gouging out chunks of its body but is unsuccessful. When Aki suggests using his sword to defeat the Eternity Devil, Himeno restrains him with the Ghost Devil's arm. As Denji battles the Eternity Devil in his transformed state, he is nearly defeated but Himeno intervenes and uses the Ghost Devil's arm to pull Denji's cord which causes him to regenerate. Katana Man arc After Aki is slashed by the Katana Man, Himeno asks for the Ghost Devil's assistance but it refuses as it considers Akane Sawatari to be too scary. Himeno responds by offering up her entire body to the Ghost Devil in exchange for all of it's power. The Ghost Devil smiles eagerly and agrees to the deal. Himeno summons the full body of the Ghost Devil and uses it to overwhelm the Katana Man until he calls for Akane's help. Akane summons the Snake Devil to swallow the Ghost Devil, seemingly decapitating it while Himeno's body vanishes. At a later date, during the raid on the terrorist's hideout Aki comes across Akane. He orders her to surrender but instead she commands the Snake Devil to spit out the Ghost Devil which is now subservient to her. The Ghost Devil attempts to strike Aki with its many arms but he uses the future sight gained from the Future Devil to evade its attacks and cut off several of its arms. Aki is quickly overwhelmed by the number of attacks an is eventually caught by the Ghost Devil who begins squeezing the life from him at Akane's command. Before it can finish killing him, the Ghost Devil drops Aki to the ground and offers him a cigarette with the words "Easy revenge!" written on it. Remembering a conversation he had with Himeno where she told him that the Ghost Devil can only sense through fear, Aki stops feeling afraid and climbs the Ghost Devil's body. He decapitates it with a blow from his sword, killing the Ghost Devil. Abilities Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: The Ghost Devil has a great deal of physical strength; with just one of its numerous limbs it could hit Aki hard enough to make him drop his sword and lift him into the air by his neck to choke him. Supernatural Abilities Invisibility: The Ghost Devil can become invisible as Himeno could use its right arm to invisibly grab the Eternity Devil without anyone seeing it. Intangibility: The Ghost Devil's body is selectively intangible, preventing it from being touched by others, however special weapons can cut it. Fear Perception: The Ghost Devil has no eyes as it perceives through fear instead; however this can backfire on it as it cannot sense someone approaching who feels no fear. Blood Consumption: As a devil, the Ghost Devil should be able to restore its health by consuming blood. Revival: As a devil, the Ghost Devil should revive in Hell after being killed effectively making it immortal. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Devils Category:Unknown Gender Category:Deceased